


The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 5, November 2017

by bluebellofbakerstreet, doctornerdington, redscudery, tiltedsyllogism, unreconstructedfangirl



Series: The Sherlockian Observer 2017 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Multi, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: The Sherlockian Observer is a Victorian-themed Sherlock fanzine. Published on honest-to-goodness paper by the Victorian Nerd Collective and sent to subscribers from all over, it contains serialized novels and poems, as well as an etiquette column, classified ads, and a titillating porn corner.This is the fifth issue, published on November 1, 2017.





	The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 5, November 2017




End file.
